Hope from Dreams
by Mrs. RT
Summary: Harry meets an unexpected visitor in a very unexpected place.


**Title: **Hope from dreams

**Author:** Mrs. RT. aka ccmom

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** If I were J.K.R I wouldn't be writting fanfiction, then again, you never can tell.

**Word count:** 1175

**Summary:** Harry meets an unexpected visitor in a very unexpected place.

* * *

"Gray?" The word was whispered out into the room in confusion. Harry took a moment to look around at the strange room. "Hello? Anyone here?" His eyes squinted as he struggled to see beyond the darkness. A small circle of light surrounded him in a halo effect but he couldn't see anything past the soft glow. He lifted his hand frowning at the lack of a wand that he would normally carry with him regardless of where he is. The ongoing war with Voldemort had taught him to never be unarmed. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread that was creeping upon him as he swallowed down his nerves and started walking forwards into the dark. 

"This is new," he said to himself hands stretched forward to make sure he didn't run into anything. He stopped, suddenly on his guard, when he heard a sound coming from up ahead.

"Hello?" a hesitant voice called from the darkness. "Is somebody there?"

Harry walked towards the voice, curious to see who it was and stopped when the other person entered his circle of barely useable light. His jaw dropped to the ground as he stared in confusion at what his eyes were showing him and his fingers twitched with the need to grasp his wand as his mind shouted at him that it just wasn't possible. He was sure this had to be some kind of trick, which made him think of the Weasley twins. If they were involved in this, then he would make sure to get them back for it. The thought of a possible prank made Harry relax a little bit even as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he involuntarily took a step forward to get a better look. The boy, if you could call him a boy, that stood in front of him was about 19 or 20 years old, black hair, blue eyes and looked almost exactly like he imaged he would in a couple more years. His eyes automatically scanned the forehead of the other boy, checking to see if there would be a scar. He was disappointed to note that it was missing. He looked into the eyes of his almost double image and saw the confusion in them as well.

"Who are you? I mean, I know how you look like, but you just can't be. I'm sure you're not, so who are you?" The older boy rambled as his confusion started to morph itself into fear.

Harry reached out with his hand and gently laid it on his shoulder. "My name is Harry Potter," he said gently, feeling unsure of how this would affect the other. "And you are?"

"Daniel Radcliff, my friends call me Dan," he said with a slight hesitation. "I think I've finally lost my mind, no offence." He said as he sat down on the ground and placed his face into his hands. His body was shaking as he spoke. "Maybe I should have taken that break after all. Mum said I was working too hard and that I needed a vacation."

Harry looked down on the boy in sympathy. "So, Dan, what do you do?" he asked, curious as to why the boy thought he was loosing his mind.

"I'm an actor." He said as he looked up at the boy standing over him. "I play Harry Potter." He said nervously as he waited to see how that would be received.

Harry raised his eyebrow in surprise to this news. "An actor? Really? And you pretend to be me? That's, well, that's very strange. Why would anyone make a movie about me?"

"Actually, there are six movies right now and they're based on the books that were written. The last book is due out next month. It's been a long time coming and I'm very excited that it's almost all done. I've had a great time playing you, but I'm ready to move on." He looked up and giggled as he said that. "I never thought I'd actually say that. This is just too weird."

Harry laughed out loud as the strangeness of talking to an older version of himself started to wear off. "So, I don't suppose you know how it's all going to end, do you?" He was caught somewhere between curiosity and uncertainty.

"No, actually I don't. But I think you've got good odds to win. Besides, you're the hero and they usually live to fight another day."

Harry smiled at that thought. Despite everything, this simply belief made him feels a little better about the future. "I'm glad we met, even if this is a little strange." He reached out his hand towards him. "Thank you."

Dan reached out and clasped the other boys hand as well, slightly confused. "For what?" he asked.

"For giving me a little more hope," He said as he looked up around the room. "It's getting brighter in here. I wonder what that means."

"Maybe, it's time to go." Dan said as he stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go that way." He said as he headed off. "Be safe Harry."

"You too Dan," Harry yelled out to him. He stood there a moment and thought about his hopes for the future and the ideas the suddenly swamped his head as he thought about possible pranks to pull on the twins. He turned around to face the light and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes against the sudden brightness.

* * *

"What a strange dream," Harry muttered as he sat up in his bed; the bright sunlight glared into his eyes from the window. He glanced around the room he shared with Ron as another smile made its way on his face. Thinking back on his dream, he grinned as he recalled the words from his companion. _"You're the hero and they usually live to fight another day."_

"I think he might have been right about that," He said with a renewed spring in his step as he walked over to the other bed to wake his friend. "RON! LOOK OUT!" He shouted in the red head's ear. Ron jumped out straight up and landed hard onto the floor.

"What?" he squeaked as he quickly surveyed the room for possible dangers. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Harry giggled as he pulled on his robe. "I just wanted to wake you for breakfast. Let's go!" he said as he bounced out the door.

"He's gone mental, absolutely mental," he muttered as he picked himself up off the floor and followed his friend.

* * *

"In tonight's news…19 year old Daniel Radcliff died earlier today in a car accident when the driver of another car collided with his and forced the vehicle into the path of an oncoming car. The young actor was made famous by his role as Harry Potter and had just finished filming the sixth film of the series. He will be mourned by millions of fans around the world…" 

Fin

* * *

Thank you for reading. 


End file.
